1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning apparatus, especially a suction nozzle of a vacuum cleaner for cleaning floors, etc., a joint pan is connected with an apparatus housing, a joint head is connected with an apparatus connecting piece for a tubular guiding handle of the vacuum cleaner. The joint parts are a portion of a linkage, especially of a tilting joint, and delimit a gap of movement of the linkage or joint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known cleaning apparatus of this type is a suction nozzle which is connected with the vacuum cleaner via the handle, which is constructed as a suction tube or vacuum pipe. The joint or pivot connection between the joint pan and the joint head is subjected to a continuous oscillating pivot movement when cleaning a floor due to the back and forth movements of the handle. In order to guarantee the desired easy action or motion of the joint connection, an appropriately sized movement gap is provided between opposite sliding surfaces of the joint pan and the joint head. The gap of movement is exposed to a dust air stream which enters from the floor in the direction of the vacuum cleaner. Frequently hard dirt particles, such as sand granules, rock particles, or similar particles reach the gap of movement. These dirt particles can then settle or wedge in the movement gap between the sliding surfaces, as a result of which the mobility of the joint connection during pivoting of the joint head relative to the joint pan can be impeded or even blocked. Furthermore, the joint head and the connecting piece are made in one piece, so that these parts are relatively complicated parts.
It is an object of the present invention to improve a cleaning apparatus of this type in such a way that a settling of dirt particles in the gap of movement of the joint can be avoided in a simple and straightforward manner.
This object, and other objects and advantages of the present invention, will appear more clearly from the following specification in connection with the accompanying drawings.